The present invention relates to a high volume evacuation tip holding and dispensing apparatus and more particularly pertains to holding a quantity of high volume evacuation tips for easy dispensing.
The use of storage and dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage and dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing and dispensing selected items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,637 to Castner, Sr. discloses a storage dispenser for cotton swabs through a bottom door assembly. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,163,561 to Fitzgerald and 5,692,609 to Lin disclose various dental equipment storage containers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,978 to Motola discloses a dental high volume evacuation system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a high volume evacuation tip holding and dispensing apparatus for holding a quantity of high volume evacuation tips for easy dispensing.
In this respect, the high volume evacuation tip holding and dispensing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a quantity of high volume evacuation tips for easy dispensing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved high volume evacuation tip holding and dispensing apparatus which can be used for holding a quantity of high volume evacuation tips for easy dispensing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of storage and dispensing devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved high volume evacuation tip holding and dispensing apparatus. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved high volume evacuation tip holding and dispensing apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a housing dimensioned for holding a plurality of disposable high volume evacuation tips therein in a horizontal orientation. The housing has a generally rectangular configuration defined by an open upper end, a closed lower end, a front wall, a back wall, and opposed side walls defining a hollow interior. The open upper end has a lid hingedly secured thereto. The closed lower end has a dispensing channel depending therefrom. The dispensing channel has an open upper end in communication with the hollow interior, and an open lower end. The back wall has a pair of mounting apertures formed therein. A collection tray is secured to the open lower end of the dispensing channel of the housing. The collection tray has an arcuate cross-section dimensioned for holding a single disposable high volume evacuation tip thereon. A dispensing block is slidably disposed within the hollow interior of the housing above the open upper end of the dispensing channel. The dispensing block has an outer portion extending outwardly of the front wall of the housing whereby inward pressing of the dispensing block will allow passage of a single disposable high volume evacuation tip into the dispensing channel for passage into the collection tray.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved high volume evacuation tip holding and dispensing apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art storage and dispensing devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved high volume evacuation tip holding and dispensing apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved high volume evacuation tip holding and dispensing apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved high volume evacuation tip holding and dispensing apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a high volume evacuation tip holding and dispensing apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved high volume evacuation tip holding and dispensing apparatus for holding a quantity of high volume evacuation tips for easy dispensing.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved high volume evacuation tip holding and dispensing apparatus including a housing dimensioned for holding a plurality of disposable high volume evacuation tips therein in a horizontal orientation. The housing has a dispensing channel depending therefrom. The dispensing channel has an open upper end in communication with a hollow interior of the housing, and an open lower end. A collection tray is secured to the open lower end of the dispensing channel of the housing for holding a single disposable high volume evacuation tip thereon. A dispensing block is slidably disposed within the hollow interior of the housing above the open upper end of the dispensing channel to allow passage of a single disposable high volume evacuation tip into the dispensing channel for passage into the collection tray.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.